


Run Away Baby

by lexie_hunter



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:39:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexie_hunter/pseuds/lexie_hunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alexis Rene, if you know what's good for you, you won't run away baby."<br/>"Test me, Harry."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Run Away Baby

"Holy shit, what did I get myself into?"

"You can't run away baby." His best mate chuckled.

#newfanfic :D

Love you babes!

~CrazyMofo's


	2. Mysterious Lad

~Alexis~

"Look at him, he seems pretty fit." I laughed. 

"Alexis, he is bad news! I don't think so!"

"Lil, honestly? You believe all that junk people tell you?"

"About him I do. He is in some gang or something. See those lads 'round him?"

"Yeah?"

"They're in it too!"

"Haha, I'm not worried. I can take care of myself just fine Lil. Be back soon" I winked. 

I made my way across the dance floor and to the mysterious lad, he was in an isolated area with four other lads. I guess he noticed me walking towards him, and his eyes fixed on mine. I stopped when I was directly in front of him. 

"Hey, hun." 

He smirked, "Hey, babe."

"Let's dance" I laughed.

I led him to the dance floor and started to dance. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in close, my back was facing his front. "What's your name, babe?"

"Alexis, and yours?"

"Harry." I turned to face him and started to grind on this 'Harry' character. "Didn't your mum ever teach you not to play with fire?" He whispered in my ear.

I chuckled, "You're nothing I can't handle" I bit my bottom lip.

"Come then." He grabbed my hand and lead me outside to a black Expedition. Not even giving me a chance to say goodbye to Lilli.

I buckle up as he starts up the car, "Where we going?" I quizzed.

"You'll find out" he says in a monotone voice. I thought this was going to be a one night thing.. Apparently not, what is this "Harry" up to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> I just love these types of fan fics. I think it'll be better to write them! 
> 
> Hope you somewhat enjoyed! 
> 
> Vote and comment(: Don't be a silent reader!
> 
> Byee loves c:
> 
> ~CrazyMofo's

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!(:  
> I'll update soon!
> 
> Vote and comment! No silent readers!
> 
> Byee loves c:
> 
>    
> ~CrazyMofo's


End file.
